List of Marvel Comics characters: N
---- N'astirh ---- N'Gabthoth N'Gabthoth is a demon who has clashed with the Doctor Strange. He once served as an agent of Shuma-Gorath. N'Gabthoth has great magical power, and could fire bolts of mystical force from his eye. ---- N'Garai N'Kantu, the Living Mummy Naga Nagala Nahrees ---- Nameless One The Nameless One is a two-headed demon. The Nameless One first appeared in Sub-Mariner #22 (February 1970), and was created by Roy Thomas and Marie Severin. He was the leader of the Undying Ones, and led them to conquer the Earth millennia ago. The Undying Ones ruled the Earth for ages, though eventually their powers waned and were forced to return to their own realm. The Nameless One continued to rule them when they were exiled from Earth, and during several attempts to conquer it again in modern times. Later, another demon became a successor to the previous, two-headed Nameless One as leader of the Undying Ones. This demon tried to use Wolverine to kill Doctor Strange. Wolverine, enhanced by demonic magic, slew this Nameless One and many of the Undying Ones.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #41 ---- Namie Namor the Sub-Mariner Namora Namorita Nance Winters Nanny Nara * (Avengers Arena) Native ---- Nebula * Nebula ---- Nebulo Nebulon ---- Nebulos Nebulos appeared in Strange Tales #161-163 (October–December 1967), and was created by Dan Adkins and Raymond Marais. Nebulous is an extra-dimensional being, the ruler of the Planets Perilous. He once possessed the "Staff of Polar Power", which absorbed evil magical energy. Nebulos encountered Doctor Strange and Victoria Bentley, who had been banished from Earth to another dimension by Baron Mordo. Nebulos commanded Strange to take hold of his Staff of Polar Power, which placed him under Nebulos' control. Strange was sent back to Earth to battle Mordo, absorbing Mordo's power into the staff. Strange was able to banish Mordo to another dimension, but was then pulled back to the Planets Perilous by Nebulos. The staff returned to Nebolus' possession at his whim. ---- Necrom Nedra Needle ---- Luchino Nefaria Luchino Nefaria * (Earth-616) Nefarius Negasonic Teenage Warhead Nekra Foggy Nelson Nemesis Neophyte Neosaurus ---- Neooqtoq *'Neooqtoq the Ravager' is called the deadliest of the Great Beasts. Snow Bird assumed its form during the Secret Invasion to battle off the Skrull Gods army of enslaved alien gods. It resembles giant brittle star whose arms are covered with fanged maws. ---- Neptune Ray Nesters Network ---- Neurotap Neurotap was created by Fabian Nicieza and Tony Daniel, and first appeared in X-Force Annual #2. Neurotap worked with Martin Henry Strong to find mutants for his experiments. She hates the fact that she is a mutant and worked with Strong only because he promised he would not only cure her but also help settle the severe financial burdens her parents suffered when they both were put into comas when her powers first manifested. During her tenure with Strong Industries she was romantically involved with Adam X the X-Treme, but later betrayed him for the sake of her parents. Neurotap sends neurosynaptic pulses via eye-contact, causing slowness, paralysis, and nervous system damage. ---- Adam Neushuk *Adam Neushuk (Earth-88194)‏‎ ---- Neutron * Neutron ---- Kate Neville Kate Neville first appeared in Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. #3 (August 1988), and was created by Bob Harras and Paul Neary. The character subsequently appears in the Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. series that began in 1989 and ran until 1993. Kate Neville was born on Long Island, New York. She majored at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in efficient killing, an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a superb marksman with firearms. Kate held the title of Chief of Ordnance. Kate was later transferred to the SHIELD Base Tau/Ce, a class C armory and Communications center. She posed as a receptionist for the firm Knopf and Lilicrap Insurance, which was just a front of SHIELD itself. b Kate Neville is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a superb marksman with firearms. She is a highly skilled assassin, adept in many techniques of killing. Kate Neville appeared in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Tracy Waterhouse. ---- New Men ---- Nexus of All Realities *Nexus of All Realities @ Marvel Wiki ---- Nezarr the Calculator Nezarr the Calcular is a Celestial. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #9 (March 1977). Within the context of the stories, Nezarr is a Celestial present during at least the First and Fourth Hosts to visit Earth. His specific task among the Celestials is not made clear in the stories, though he is shown to be their mathematician and possessing the ability to project illusions. ---- NFL Superpro Sha Shan Nguyen Nicodemus Night Flyer Night Nurse ---- Night Raven ---- Night Thrasher (Donyell Taylor) Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) ---- Nightcat Nightcat was an aborted attempt on the part of Marvel Comics to create a real-world character that would also star in its comic books. Portrayed by Jacqueline Tavarez, Nightcat was to be both a comic book superhero as well as a real-world singer. The experiment got as far as the release of one comic book and one music CD before the plug was pulled.BeaucoupKevin(dot)com. BlogMachineGoNight Cat (singer/adventurer) In the comics, Jacqueline gained cat-like powers and used them to fight crime.Nightcat #1 ---- Nightcrawler * Nightcrawler ---- Nighthawk * Nighthawk ---- Nightingale Nightingale first appeared in Marvel: The Lost Generation # 12. She was a founding member of the First Line, joining at the request of the Yankee Clipper. Her origin is unknown, but she is apparently Caribbean. Nightingale has the power to sense emotions and life-forces and to heal the injuries of others. However, her abilities can be "overloaded" if she is in proximity to too much death at once. She also apparently has some Psychic abilities which give her premonitions of future events. Nightingale died during the first attempted Skrull invasion of Earth. Her healing and empathic powers were overloaded by the amount of death surrounding her, resulting in her own death. ---- Nightmare Nightmask Nightmask (newuniversal) Nightshade Nightside Nightwatch Nightwind Nikki ---- Emil Nikos ---- Niles Van Roekel Niles Van Roekel is a villain created by Marvel Comics and Electronic Arts. He first appeared in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects #1 (November 2005). In the video game, he was voiced by Michael Dobson. Van Roekel was a top level scientist in his alien world. A highly respected academic, and a patriot, Van Roekel proudly served his people. He was a leading authority in the areas of DNA research, sociology, Biology, and art – the Leonardo da Vinci of his race. ---- Nimrod ---- Nimrod (vampire) Nimrod was a former soldier appointed by Varnae to be the lord of Earth's vampires, and was granted the ability to control other vampires mentally. Nimrod captured Dracula on the night Dracula first became a vampire, and forced Dracula to submit to him. Dracula challenged Nimrod to a battle with wooden stakes. As Varnae predicted, and anticipated, Dracula slew Nimrod in the duel, and succeeded him as the new lord of Earth's vampires.Dracula Lives! #3 (Oct 1973) Nimrod first appeared in Dracula Lives! #3 (October 1973), and was created by Marv Wolfman and John Buscema. ---- Nina Price ---- Ningal Ningal is a demon who has clashed with Doctor Strange. He allies himself with the demons known as Ludi and Dweller-in-Darkness. Ningal first appeared in Chamber of Chills #3 (March 1973), and was created by Gardner Fox and Ernie Chua. ---- Adri Nital Nitro Kiden Nixon ---- No-Name No-Name of the Brood is a Sleazoid Brood Queen who first appeared as a main character in the Planet Hulk storyline of The Incredible Hulk. Brood Queen from the planet Sakaar who becomes the lover of insect king Miek. During World War Hulk, when it was discovered that Miek was the one who let the shuttle that brought Hulk to Sakaar explode (destroying the planet's imperial capital where Hulk's kingdom had been), "No-Name" and Hulk attacked Miek. Currently on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. with the Warbound. In World War Hulk: Aftersmash! Warbound #4, it was revealed that, shortly after the Red King's defeat, she and Miek sired several crossbreed insectoids. Completely mindless and savage, the young ran amok and had to be killed by their own mother. ---- Nobilus Nobilus is a clone of Thor created by the High Evolutionary as one of his New Immortals. Nobilus was created by the High Evolutionary aboard his starship, New Wundagore, as one of his New Immortals. Along with fellow New Immortals Juvan and Zon, Nobilus was a part of the civilization of the New Men abord New Wundagore. Nobilus was to be a warrior and defender of New Wundagore. Nobilus was cloned from Asgardian cell samples obtained from Thor by the High Evolutionary. As such, he has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes, as well as an extremely long life span and immunity to all Earthly diseases. He is also a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, trained in various forms of ancient and modern armed and unarmed combat techniques with the Knights of Wundagore. ---- Noble Kale ---- Nia Noble Nia Noble is the daughter of two supervillains, but she herself is heroic. She first appeared in New Invaders #3 (November 2004). Nia Noble is a hybrid of a human telepath and an enhanced Atlantean. Her father was the Atlantean Nazi sympathizer U-Man, and it is believed that her mother was the World War II-era villainess called Lady Lotus. Nia is a hybrid of Homo sapiens (possibly Homo superior) and Homo mermanus. As such, she has the ability to breathe and survive indefinitely in either air or water. Her strength, stamina and physical durability are all superhuman, sufficiently so to allow her to fight hand to hand against U-Man. In addition, she has inherited some limited telepathic ability from her (assumed) mother Lady Lotus. Nia is able to project intensely painful mental attacks, create mindscapes to allow for the astral interactions of others and to control the powers of others as if they were her own. Nocturne Nocturne is the name of several characters in the Marvel Universe. Nocturne (Talia Wagner) *Main article: Nocturne (Talia Wagner) Nocturne (Angela Cairn) Angela Cairn is primarily associated with Spider-Man comics. She was created by J.M. DeMatteis and Sal Buscema, and first appeared in Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 1 #190 (July 1992). Cairn was first introduced as a New York City police officer.Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 1 #190 (July 1992) Later she was transformed by a mutate of Baron Helmut Zemo into a mute bat-winged entity known as Nocturne.Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #13 (1993) Following her transformation she had several encounters with Spider-Man. At one point she met, cared for and allied herself with the sometime-villain Puma.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #395 (November 1994) ---- Noh-Varr * (Captain Marvel) Nomad Nonstop Norns ---- Jack Norriss ---- Dakota North * Dakota North ---- * North, David (Maverick, Agent Zero) ---- Northstar * Northstar ---- Nostromo Nostromo is a mutant character created by Marvel Comics for their Marvel 2099 run X-Nation 2099. This short-lived series only lasted six issues before being cancelled and absorbed into the 2099: World of Tomorrow imprint. In the year 2099, President Doom contacted Cerebra of the X-Men 2099 to let her know about a recent prophecy about a Mutant messiah. She undertook the task of locating and training possible candidates and bringing them to Halo City, one of which was Nostromo. Nostromo is gifted with a technological mutation that allows him to interface with and restructure technology via his arms, and use techno-organic material to heal any of his wounds. After he became possessed by the Phalanx, it is assumed that he acquired their abilities of shapeshifting, matter assimilation, and collective consciousness. ---- Nova * Nova (Richard Rider) * Nova (Sam Alexander) * Nova (Frankie Raye) * Cassandra Nova Nova-Prime Nova-Prime (Tanak Valt) first appeared in Fantastic Four #204-206 (March–May 1979), and was created by Marv Wolfman, Keith Pollard, and Joe Sinnott. The character subsequently appears in ROM #24 (November 1981). Tanak Valt was one of the founders of the Nova Corps, and was its high commander (Centurion) for several years. His wife Adora was the Suzerain (queen) of Xandar. He was made Nova-Prime upon Nova's return to Earth, and was also made leader of the Champions of Xandar. Nox Nox is the Olympian Goddess of the Night (possibly degenerated into a demon), one of the Fear Lords, who has clashed with Doctor Strange. She seduced her fellow Olympian, Ares, the Olympian God of War, by posing as Aphrodite a.k.a. Venus, the Olympian Goddess of Love, in order to trick him into giving her sons: Phobos, the Olympian God of Fear, and Deimos, the Olympian God of Terror.Doctor Strange Vol 3 #31-32 (1991) She then fought Strange, Clea, and Rintrah. ---- N'rill'iree Nth Man Nth Man: the Ultimate Ninja Nuke Nuke (Frank Simpson) Nuklo Null, the Living Darkness Numinus ---- Nut Nut is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, based on the Nut of Egyptian mythology, was created by Bill Mantlo and John Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #241 (November 1975). Within the context of the stories, the character is the wife of Geb, and mother of Isis, Osiris, and Seth. Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the sky. Nuwa Nuwa was a member of the Chinese super-powered team 3 Peace which had allied with the MLF under Reignfire's leadership. Nuwa was portrayed as a more reasonable member of 3 Peace and questioned their alliance with the MLF. Ultimately, Reignfire betrayed Nuwa to the Chinese government.X-Force Annual #3 When the events of M-Day occurred, where the Scarlet Witch removed the mutant gene from over 90% of the world's mutant population, Nuwa was one of the few to retain her powers. Nuwa can cause biomolecular feedbacks within human anatomy, releasing a tranquilizing wave that sedates her victims. More a state of drowsiness than a real sedation, the effects of her powers can actually be warded off by consuming sufficient quantities of stimulants, such as caffeine. * Nyx References Marvel Comics characters: N, List of